The present invention relates to fire alarm devices, and, more specifically, to an improved portable battery powered smoke detector and clock which is particularly convenient for travelers.
During the past few years, numerous smoke detectors have appeared on the market. Typically, these devices are either powered by batteries or by house current, and are commonly of either the photoelectric or ionization detector type.
Although the use of protective smoke detector devices has expanded considerably, and in many instances building codes required their installation in new buildings, there are still many locations which lack such protection. For example, some hotels and motels either lack fire protection systems entirely, or do not have warning systems which are as fast acting as these smoke detector devices. For this reason, travelers in particular need an improved, compact, portable smoke detector that is convenient to carry with them and easy to use.
Also, it is known that products of combustion, such as heat and smoke from a fire, rise. Therefore, a portable smoke detector is needed which is easy to install high within a room.
Furthermore, travelers typically carry portable alarm clocks. Consequently, by integrating a smoke detector and an alarm clock within one unit, only one piece of equipment need be packed for a trip. This encourages travelers to carry the protective device with them.
It is therefore readily seen that individuals, including travelers, need additional protection against the dangers of smoke and fire in their accommodations.